youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Does Everything
Adam Dahlberg (born January 17, 1993), also known on YouTube as SkyDoesMinecraft, is an immensely popular Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling the gold ingot "Butter" and hating the Minecraft squids. About He was a member of the famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. As of March 6th of 2014, as he stated on Twitter, he left the group due to no reason whatsoever and they are all still friends, but some say it may be because some of Team Crafted were trying to advertise, and Adam did not agree with what they were doing. For more info, the Team Crafted Wiki can be found here His Minecraft player name is "SkythekidRS" because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing the game RuneScape with the name "Skythekid", hence the "RS", and uploaded to his original channel "JinTheDemon". His channel started as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky Does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends. With more than 11 million subscribers, Sky Does Minecraft is the nineteenth most subscribed YouTube channel and one of the most subscribed gaming channels on YouTube. He currently resides in Washington, United States of America. Marriage On February 3, 2015, Sky announced he was getting married and is expecting a baby in the range of October to December. He is getting married to his girlfriend of one year, Alesa. They have chosen their name for their baby, if it is a boy it is Tyler, if its a girl it would be Alison or Heather On April 16th, 2015, Alesa uploaded a video of her using silly string on Adam's face. The color of it was blue, indication it was a boy. The name of the baby was going to be Tyler Eric Dahlberg but recently they have decided to change it to Mason Other Attributes The Squid War The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appeared in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started a war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map series, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The story was that the Squids kidnapped Deadlox. So Sky and MinecraftUniverse had to make it through the map to save him. Deadlox wore a 'hologram-Deadlox' skin and pretended to be Deadlox's hologram as an excuse to play the map. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can hear Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video, the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter(gold) sword. In the video, Minecraft Mod Showcase : DERPY SQUIDS!, Sky was captured by the squids. In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a small cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a random squid flew at the screen. Sky screamed then his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while the squid did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and armor to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squids were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! . This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables(his first girlfriend) has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got SSundee, Jerome, and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armor and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen, then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realising there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells, "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death. As far as we know, the squid war is an ongoing conflict against the Sky Army. During one of his Attack on B Team episode, he said that he missed those squids. On October 8, 2014, on Sky's Twitter account, 'Squid' changed the account's profile picture and name, stating in multiple tweets, that it had taken Sky. Earlier that day, it uploaded a squid montage. Budder "Butter" also called gold by some of the Sky Army, is what Sky calls gold. "Butter" is revered by Sky who always wears "Butter" armor and tools. It is called budder by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the 'Budder'. Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold butter before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. However, Sky has stated in his "Minecraft Mini-Game: The Bridges!" video and Facebook that his fans shouldn't correct people when they say gold saying it's rude. He also told his fans once in a livestream on Twitch that it's not supposed to be spelled budder and actually supposed to be spelled butter, because he said that 'budder' is another term for a drug. The Sky Army The Sky Army is the name Sky gave to his fanbase, though he also calls them as "Recruits" and often used the phrase, "And I'll see you later Recruits, byeeeee!...", to end his videos. Sky claims that the Sky Army is a (neutral) army, and it won't attack other people if they don't attack them. SkyVSGaming Like most of the other members of Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Let's Play. Sky's gaming channel only had about 5 videos, but the channel has started back up and currently played The Walking Dead, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, H1Z1, GTA V, Mortal Kombat X, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Call of Duty, Agar.io, Outlast, Happy Wheels, Plug & Play, Surgeon Simulator, etc and sometimes plays with JinBop, ThatGuyBarney, House Owner(Ross), etc. SkyDoesThings Sky started a vlogging channel on June 28, 2014. Even though the channel only has 34 videos, the channel has over 540,000 subscribers and over 6 million views in total. Friends Sky has collaborated with a large number of YouTubers and frequently his daily videos include at least one collab video. The list below shows almost every Youtuber he has collaborated with a least once. Some he has not recorded with since he left the Minecraft group called Team Crafted. *DeadloxMC *MinecraftUniverse *HuskyMUDKIPZ *SSundee *TheBajanCanadian *JeromeASF *KermitPlays *Blue Monkey *MrWoofless *TBNRfrags (Preston) *Vikkstar123 *Minecraftfinest *XRpMx13 (Ryan) *Bodil40 *Podcrash *MunchingBrotato (Tyler) *Bashurverse (Bash) *BigBadManPig *Gizzy Gazza *Dartron *mlgHwnT *Kkcomics *PerpetualJordan *Logdotzip *CraftyGarrett *JinBop *Cib *Lanceypoohtv *Slamacow *Crafting Vegeto *OkwardIndustries *JoeyGraceffa *SubZeroExtabyte *ThatGuyBarney *Aphmau *AshleyMariee *RagingHouse (House_Owner or Ross) Quotes *"Jason, I'm startled!" *"BUDDER!" *"Fluffy!" *"Hahaha, what the f*ck?" *"JUMP!" *"I'm gonna give you background music...DUH DUH DUH DUH!" *"So beautiful! It's so beautiful!" *"Friendship. Friendship!" *"We can talk about this!" *"Don't do dis." *"Hashtag Ty's left foot." *"Truce." *"Don't let the Mudkip win!" *"Untamable!" *"Oh my God..." *"Pro status! Pro status!" *"Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right?" *"It's so majestic..." *"BODIL40!! BODIL40! DESCRIPTION, BODIL40!" *"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!" *"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" *"Feeesh." *"Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?!" *"Egg" *"Goodbye world ... goodbye." *"I REGRET NOTHING!" *"All in favor of voting _____ off the island." *"BRREEEEEEEEEE!!" *"WEEEEZZZYYYY!!!" *"You did good!" *"I hate all of you!" *"WHY?! TY! WHY?!?" *"POOP!" *"DIEING!" *"Rub-a-dub-a-dub, in da freakin' tub!" *"Rub-a-dub-a-dub!" *"Check out my facebook, brahhhhhh" *"SQUID!!!" *"SQUID!! NOOO Not now" *"OMG it's actually BUDDER!!!!" *"GIZZY GAZZA!" *"FLYING WEINER SASUAGE!" *"OH MAH GAWD, it's Ross" *"SQUIDY SWOOSH!! SQUIDY SWOOSH!!" *"AFFFFFPHFPFHFPFFFFMAU" *"JINBOP, WHAT'S POPPING?!" or "WHAT'S POPPING, JINBOP?" *"Weeniebutt! Weeniebutt Weeniebutt!" *"ROSS!!!" *"APPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPH -gasp- mau." *"FREECACHU!" *"I've seen some of that gameplay, alright? And I don't wanna die from someone squeezing my -censored-! *"If you say Frozen, I swear to god." *"Swiggity swoopy!" *"Alright. As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERUPTED!" *"And Jinbop, I guess." *"I saved a lot of money on my car insurance by switching to Carflo." *"Oh, I wonder what the f*ck that is!" *"TYLER!!! You've ruined us!" *"OH YAH MMM!" *"Cut the sh*t, Dawn! Take the budder!" *"I did it for the lols! For the lols, Dawn! For the lols!" *"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a- Aw god, I literally just stubbed my toe!" *"You know Ross, I'm getting tired of your crap!" *"Bacon man! Ba-con man! Bacon man! Bacon bacon man!" *"Alright, who wrote this? Who wrote 'Shove a ghost pepper up your butt'? Who was that?" *"Never have I ever been to Amsterdam." *"Hey guys do you remember this? 'You lost the game'? Ha ha!" *"Or would you rather- Ok, this is so... 'Drink a cup of pee'." *"WOLVERREEEEEEEEEENE!!" *"Use... use your eyes... e-eyes, bro." *"I feel like he's cheating. I feel like he has a hack client." *"Alright, what hack client are you using?" *"I just wanted to be an ice cream sandwich!" *"I just really can't believe it's not budder." *"SUB, HELP! Anyway..." *"Bam! Weselton." *"Blblbl." *"Imma put butt hair on your face." *"Dingle berry mustache." *"Oh god, that really sucks. Ok." *"OH MY GOD, DUDE!!" Trivia *Adam said on Twitter(6/17/15) after meeting Jerome and Lachlan in LA during E3 that he misses Mitch(BajanCanadian), fuck the past and is coming for his booty *At Minecon 2013, Sky shared a YouTubers panel with iHasCupquake(Tiffany), Antvenom (Taylor Harris), and CaptainSparklez(Jordan Maron). *During his panel at Minecon, Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. *Adam can beatbox. *Adam has been to Oktoberfest once. *In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. *He has stated that life before starting YouTube was a depressing one. Not much is known about this depressive period other than his weight(which was around 304 pounds). However, he promised he will talk more about this in his "Draw My Life" video, which was said to be uploaded on his channel after reaching 10 million subscribers. Since then, it has become unknown whether he will upload it at any time. *Adam used to have a dog named Budders, but he had to give him back because he bit people, even his fiancée, Alesa. They now have two other dogs, Milton(Otherwise known as Milton the Super Dog) and Bailey(Also known as Bailey the Wonder Dog). *Adam has come out as bisexual on Twitter(as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it, haters." *He appeared in Lady Gaga's music video "G.U.Y." as "Minecraft Gamer". *His most famous series is Cops n Robbers. * His sister was sent to a mental institution and he was sent to a school for special needs since he has the same surname as her. * His real father is an alcoholic man and his parents are bad and evil people, as stated in his livestream. * When Adam was 12, he once pooped in a forest during summer camp. * In Epic Jump Map: Tropical Adventure, Sky said that he loves anything tropical related. * Adam raised and has a pitbull named Rascal. *As of September 10, 2014, Sky has posted General Gaming videos on his channel. Reasoning stating in an update video, "It's a safe haven in case Minecraft is unavailable to record on" * As of January 1st, 2015, Sky has been engaged to his now fiancée Alesa, as stated on his Instagram page. * Sky has directly stated in a tweet on Nov. 17 on Twitter: "Real Talk,if you're cutting yourself, stop. You'll regret it later trust me its dumb, there is a reason I wear long sleeves at conventions." This may be stating that he has scars from cutting during his state of depression. * Adam had a mental breakdown on Twitter, stating how he hates everybody is trying to get monopoly off of him, how YouTube is mostly used for money, and how much he despises it. Reasons why this nervous breakdown had come to being is unknown, but it is clear now that he does not like entertainment solely for the purpose of money. * Adam announced on Twitter that he is going to be a father, on the February 1st 2015. * Adam once had a concussion after he fell down his stairs in his old house and hit his head off a wall. * According to "LET'S TALK: TEAM CRAFTED" on SkyDoesThings, he is proud of everyone who has grown because of the success everyone has made after the fall of Team Crafted. This means that everyone is in good spirits with each other. * In the same video above, the rumor that has Adam and Mitch (BajanCanadian) fighting is put to rest since he announced that they are still very good friends and that the rumors are not real. * Adam and Jin (JinBop) have been friends since elementary school. * Adam has recently started playing with people that he hasn't recorded in a while after Team Crafted, like deadlox (Ty), MunchingBrotato (Tyler), and ihascupquake (Tiffany). 200 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Animators Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers